


The Mask

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Matt Smith - Fandom
Genre: Comic Con, F/M, SDCC, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw





	The Mask

~Matt Smith~

A/N: In reality, Matt Smith went around SDCC disguised in a Bart Simpson mask and no one knew. This one-shot is inspired by that. Initially, I was going to make this smutty, but for some reason, I just couldn't! And I don't know why! Anyway, enjoy!

***

"I can't believe how long the line is already! The photo ops don't start for another hour or so. Sheesh!" Liv scoffed, but she was on cloud nine being at San Diego Comic Con.

Liv waited years to be able to attend a Con anywhere and finally, as a special birthday surprise, her best friend, Jess, bought her tickets to meet the Eleventh Doctor, Matt Smith, at the most popular Con of all.

"Well, Mr. Smith is quite popular these days," a voice said behind her. Jess' eyes widened and she giggled. Turning toward the voice, Liv came face to face with Bart Simpson.

Technically, it was a mask of Bart Simpson. The rest of the guy's body was attractive and non-cartoonish.

She laughed and nodded. "He is, I know. I've just never been to a Con before so I didn't really know what to expect."

"First time, really?" Bart's arms crossed over his chest and Liv couldn't help but notice how nicely toned they were. His dusty-blue colored t-shirt was made of thin material and fit his torso quite nicely.

Jess, spoke up. "It's her birthday!"

Liv felt her cheeks heat up, hating any extra attention. She nervously adjusted her super curly wig.

"Ah, brilliant! Make sure Matt knows. Maybe you'll get a kiss or something," he joked.

"Oh god," she laughed, her face definitely turning bright red. "That would be a dream come true." Liv could feel his stare from beneath the mask and it made her slightly uncomfortable that she couldn't see his expression.

"No offense," Jess began, "but don't enter any cosplay competitions."

Bart chortled, shaking his head. "Nah, wasn't planning to. You ladies should though. You look amazing!"

The both of them giggled and thanked him.

He pointed to Jess. "Rose Tyler, right? From Doctor Who?" Jess nodded. Liv envied the fact that she didn't need an itchy wig to pull off her costume. Her natural blonde hair was perfect for Rose. All she needed was a Union Jack shirt and a leather jacket.

Then Bart turned to Liv. "And you're supposed to be River Song?" She smiled and nodded. He reached out and gently tugged on a ringlet of her wig, letting it bounce after letting go. "Cute. Well done!"

Jess subtly nudged Liv, something she was prone to doing when anyone would begin to flirt with them. It didn't happen often, but it did happen. Jess was also prone to flirting back, gearing the attention toward herself.

"Cute, yes, but everyone knows how the Doctor loved Rose," Jess winked.

"Hmm. That's true, but he did marry River," Bart retorted.

Jess was caught off guard. "Well, yeah. I guess. But not everyone marries their true love."

"Eh, let's not go there. Trust me, I'm not someone you want to debate Doctor Who with," Bart laughed.

Turned off, Jess turned away and faced the direction the line was going.

"Oh, my," Liv snickered. "Awkward. Well, it was nice to meet you, Bart."

"Pleasure is all mine." He held out a hand and Liv shook it before turning around with Jess. He began to step out of line, surprising her.

"You're not staying for the photo op?" Liv asked as he began to walk away.

"Oh, I am. No worries. We'll be seeing each other again." He walked backwards, giving her a tiny wave before nearly bumping into someone dressed as Edward Scissorhands.

She smiled and turned back to Jess, whose lips were a thin straight line.

"What a jerk."

Liv laughed and nudged her. "No, he was sweet! The Bart mask is a little... weird... but I like him." She placed her head on her friend's shoulder and grinned.

Liv kept an eye out for Bart for the remainder of the wait, but he never came back. She checked her phone for the time and became excited when she realized how quickly time had passed. Matt Smith would be out soon for the photo op. Everyone in line began to buzz with excitement as staff from the Comic Con prepared to take tickets and begin the session.

She had nearly forgotten about Bart when he suddenly popped out from behind the red curtain surrounding the event area up front. None of the staff members tried stopping him or even asked what he was doing. Liv watched in confusion as he reached up and pulled the mask off, revealing his face. The line of people went crazy realizing it was Matt Smith.

Liv's heart sank and she swallowed hard. "What the fuck?!" She laughed, looking directly at him. Jess grabbed Liv's hand and laughed with her.

[](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/CateShaw84/media/matt_smith_bart_simpson-416916_zps16fb2a7b.jpg.html)

"Oh my god, I can't believe it was him!" Jess pulled out her phone to snap a picture.

It took a while before they neared the front of the line. Liv watched as Matt posed with fan after fan, laughing and smiling and just being his overall adorable self. When she was about tenth in line, she caught his eye. He smiled and winked and Liv tried so hard not to melt into a puddle right then and there.

Finally, the girls stood in front of him once again. Jess went first, laughing with Matt and apologizing for being bitchy. Matt just laughed and said her apology was unnecessary. He placed an arm around her for their photo and Jess smiled like a little kid meeting Santa for the first time.

Jess stepped away and Liv walked up for her turn. He reached out for her hand, smiling. Liv placed her hand in his. "Hello, Sweetie," she giggled, quoting River Song.

Matt kissed the back of her hand and pulled her in, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What's your name?"

She tells him and his eyes smile.

"Why didn't you say something in line?" Liv asked.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Spoilers," quoting River himself.

It was more than she could stand. Liv tried to keep her cool so she wouldn't embarrass herself. The photographer waited for them to assemble a pose.

"How about a kiss? It's your birthday, after all," Matt suggested.

Liv's cheeks flushed. "Is that allowed?"

"Nope," he smiled. "But don't tell. Then everyone will want a kiss."

"I want a kiss!" the large man next in line shouted.

"I won't tell, but everyone will see," Liv laughed along with Matt.

He stood next to her, arm still around her waist. He lowered his face and planted a kiss on her cheek. Liv's cheeks hurt so bad from smiling so hard. The photo was taken and Liv thanked him.

"It was brilliant to meet you." He shook her hand and Liv felt a piece of paper between his palm and hers. Realizing he was trying to be inconspicuous, she immediately stuck it into her pocket.

Once Liv and Jess were away from the chaos, she pulled the paper out to look at it. It read:

"Dinner?

[ ] yes

[ ] no"

A phone number was written on there as well. Liv sent a text to it saying, "yes".

Almost immediately her phone buzzed, notifying her of an incoming text.

Who is this?

Liv felt like this whole thing was a joke. She felt stupid and moronic to fall for it. Then her phone buzzed again.

I'm just kidding, Liv.

Liv chuckled as she let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Not funny, she sent back.

Matt sent her his hotel information and they agreed to meet in the lobby.

Liv slightly freaked over the fact that she was dressed as River Song and not necessarily for a dinner with one of her favorite actors.

"Lose the wig and the jacket. The dress and boots will be just perfect!" Jess fussed over Liv in the public restroom.

"What if he doesn't recognize me? He may be looking for the crazy curly hair," Liv worried.

Jess rolled her eyes. "If you want to wear an itchy wig while on a date, be my guest."

"It's not a date!" Liv pulled her wig off. "Oh my god. What if it is a date?"

Jess took the wig and stuffed it into her bag before pulling out a hair brush and handing it to Liv.

Liv primped herself as best she could. When she felt this was as good as it would get, she said goodbye to Jess, promising full details afterwards.

Liv arrived at the hotel and didn't see Matt in the lobby so she sat waiting while thoughts of doubt crept into her head.

"Liv?" She heard his accent and stood to face him. He had changed his clothes and looked like a trendy hipster model.

With a bit too much enthusiasm, Liv said, "Hi! Sorry, I am a bit early."

"No, not at all. I'm really glad you came."

Liv suddenly found herself speechless. Was this seriously happening? He was looking at her with smiling eyes. He reached out and caressed her fingers at her side.

"Oh, yes, thank you for the invitation. I'm still in a bit of shock," she laughed.

"Shock? What do you mean?"

"Well, I love you! I mean, I'm a big fan and I'm about to have dinner with you. This is every fangirl's dream, basically."

Matt gave her a small smile. "That's very sweet of you to say, Liv, but really, I'm just a guy. You're very pretty and I had a lot of fun chatting with you."

Liv found her heart pounding harder and harder. "So, where are we heading?"

"Upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

Matt linked his fingers with hers and pulled her with him. "If we go out, we won't get any privacy. How does room service sound to you?"

"Oh. That's a good point. Sounds lovely." Liv couldn't believe he was taking her back to his room.

They stepped into the elevator together and Matt pressed the button for the eleventh floor. Liv snickered.

"Something funny?" He cocked his head, smirking.

"The Eleventh Doctor is on the eleventh floor. Coincidence?"

Matt threw his head back and laughed. "Didn't even think of that!"

As they rode up, they grew silent. Liv stared at the toes of her boots. Matt stepped back and leaned against the elevator wall with her.

"Hey," he said, gently. Liv looked up and he was looking down at her with intensity.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi."

Liv looked back down at her boots and Matt moved in front of her, placing a hand on either side of her against the wall. Liv swallowed hard. She was afraid if she looked up, she would wake up from this amazing dream.

"Liv, look at me, please."

Slowly she brought her eyes up and he lowered his mouth to hers. With eyes open, they kissed. Matt smiled as he kissed her and brought his hands to her face. They both closed their eyes and reveled in the moment. Matt pressed himself against her and she brought her hands to the back of his neck, making sure to keep him in place.

The elevator dinged, interrupting them. The doors opened and they stepped away from one another. Matt adjusted the collar of his shirt and Liv tugged on her dress. Matt grabbed her hand and tugged her along with him down the hallway until they came to his room.

"I hope you don't mind," Matt began as he unlocked the door, "I took the liberty of ordering before you arrived."

Liv smiled, food being the last thing on her mind right now. He led her in and locked the door behind them. Turning to face her, he was surprised when she threw herself against him, pinning him to the door. She pulled him down to her and kissed him hard.

Matt moaned and held her to him, his hands all over her back. His hands lowered to her ass and he grabbed one thigh, hitching her leg up against his hip. He lifted her and spun her around, this time pinning her to the door. She felt his hard on through his trousers against her belly.

A knock on the door caused them both to groan. "Nooo..." Matt whined.

Liv bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. They stepped away from the door and Matt opened it, allowing the server to roll in with a cart full of covered dishes. Matt tipped him and thanked him.

The second the door closed, Matt spun around and nearly tackled Liv. She toppled backwards to the bed with him on top of her.

"What about the food?" She laughed.

"Oh, sod the food. You look well enough to eat." He nibbled at her neck.

Liv giggled and moaned at the same time. "Is this seriously happening?"

Matt pulled back and propped himself up on his arm, still hovering over her. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like this is a dream. I'm afraid I'm going to wake any moment!"

"Really, Liv. You flatter me. But I'm the lucky one here, trust me. You are allowing me to kiss you!"

Liv playfully swatted at his chest. "Oh, please. I bet you say that to all the girls." A sudden burst of jealousy hit her at the very thought of it.

"What girls?" Matt laughed. "I never do this, Liv. Please don't think of me as some kind of playboy."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well. Okay then."

Matt grinned, looking rather boyish. "Right-o!" He kissed her and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I made this awkward," Liv blushed.

"Not at all. I'm just wondering what you taste like."

Liv gasped and blushed, biting her lip again.

"Sorry, I can't believe I just said that," Matt smiled. "Now I've made it awkward."

"I'm just not really sure what to say to that," Liv giggled.

Matt grimaced. "I'm sorry, really."

Liv grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back to her. He pressed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned as he climbed above her. Liv fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and helped him slip his arms out of the sleeves.

"I'm a virgin," Liv spouted out.

Matt stopped in his tracks, hands on her thighs in the process of pulling her dress up. "A virgin? Really?"

Tears began forming in her eyes. She was proud of her choice to abstain from sex until she found the right guy but at the same time she was slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, hey, no." Matt pushed himself up so they were eye to eye. "That's amazing. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I'm thirty years old and a virgin and... fuck, I just ruined this, didn't I?"

"Liv, stop. You didn't ruin anything. I'm honestly amazed and quite happy you told me. May I ask why?"

Liv shrugged, sure he would find her answer lame. "I'm just waiting for the right guy."

Matt smiled and trailed a finger over her lower lip. "I think that's wonderful. Your first time certainly should be with someone as special as you are."

"You're special! I mean, it's not that I think there's someone better than you out there, it's just... It needs to be more than just sex, you know? And we just met. And you're... well, you. There's no chance of a relationship and I'm going to shut up now because I sound absolutely ridiculous."

Matt brought his face down and touched her nose with his own. He shook his head and laughed. "You're adorable, Liv. Really. I completely understand. But don't think that I went into this expecting a one-night stand. I'm really interested in you. Sex can wait."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to know you more. If you're up for it. Let's finish this evening together and see where it leads. If you feel the same way, if you want to know me more, then we will make plans. If you don't, then we say goodbye and I cry myself to sleep."

"Oh, stop it," Liv laughed, shaking her head.

"I mean it, though. Okay, I will try not to cry, but no promises." He leveled his eyes with hers, waiting for an answer.

"Then, I suppose we should eat?"

"That sounds great." He grinned and slid off the bed, helping her up. He gave her knuckles a swift kiss before letting go.


End file.
